Mikhail Levin
Mikhail Antonovich Levin, (Rus: Михаил Антонович Левин) was the killer of Anton Levin, his father, in A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough) and a suspect during the murder investigation of student Tyler Wright in Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough). Profile Mikhail is a 26-year-old Russian with short blond hair, cold blue eyes, and a narrow jaw. In A Russian Case, Mikhail wears a gold chain around his neck which partly covers a long scratch. He wears a black jumper with a grey hoodie over it. In this very case, it is discovered that Mikhail speaks Russian and uses hand sanitizer. In Marked for Death, Mikhail wears a black t-shirt under his orange prison outfit with the numbers, "0942342", on the left side. On the right side, he wears a "VOTE FOR MADISON" badge. In this case, it is discovered that Mikhail can ride a bike and has hacking skills. Role in Case(s) A Russian Case When all evidence pointed towards Mikhail, he was arrested for the murder of his own father, Anton Levin. Mikhail admitted that he killed his father and stated that he did it after finding out that his girlfriend, Eva Coleman, was having an affair with his own father. Eva was also pregnant with a child Mikhail thought was his. However, he later found out that the baby was in fact Anton's. Marked for Death The police received intel about Mikhail escaping from prison, forcing Bryan Vigman to post posters asking students to cooperate if they found him. Donna Walker managed to help the police out by giving a physical description of the suspicious student hiding at the University's dormitory and confirmed the description to be Mikhail Levin. David Jones and the player did not hesitate to send Mikhail back to jail and interrogated him inside the prison cell about as to why Mikhail would kill Tyler Wright, an affluent student who had a history of causing trouble in campus. Mikhail claimed he did not commit any transgression, and stated that he was friends with Tyler, the victim who was a student at the Grimsborough University and the heir of Wright Corp, and that he used to sell pot to him. Mikhail later underwent a lie detector test. The team asked him questions, including but not limited to a possible rivalry between him and the victim. After two hours worth of interrogation, Mikhail still did not care about answering the questions integrally and the team could not get him to answer whether he murdered Tyler or not. They were angry at Mikhail for not being cooperative. After Alex Turner analyzed the lie detector readings, the conversation was proven unfruitful although it was revealed that Mikhail had said the truth when he said that he had escaped the prison by hacking the prison's security system and that he had made use of the bicycle equipment on the campus, which meant that he had hacking skills and could ride a bike. After Bryan Vigman's indictment, Chief King became desperate on how Mikhail escaped from prison, so the team did not hesitate to interrogate Mikhail at his prison cell once again to question his escape methods, and given Mikhail's lack of cooperation, the team had to investigate the gymnasium for any equipment that could lead to evidence against Mikhail for prison breaking. The team found a wig underneath a pile of clothes, but had to have Grace Delaney conduct a DNA test just to be sure Mikhail escaped from jail as a cheerleader. Grace managed to confirm that Mikhail had dressed up as a cheerleader to escape from prison. Grace also verified the truth by looking at Mikhail's video-recorded escape as a cheerleader. Jones then lambasted Mikhail for using a cheerleader guise to escape from prison, but Mikhail countered by claiming that he had seen Jones's Friendnet page before. Jones was disgusted about Mikhail's attitude so without duress, he locked Mikhail in jail for the final time and reported Mikhail's escape to the Chief. Trivia *Mikhail, Luke Harris, Serena Johnson, Biff Wellington, Tony Marconi, Constance Bell and Tess Goodwin are the only suspects/killers in Grimsborough who have made appearances in two different districts. *In his first arrest photo, Mikhail has no scratches, but sports another gold chain and a crown imprinted on his t-shirt. *In his second arrest photo, Mikhail ditches his "Vote for Madison" badge although he originally wears it in the case. *Mikhail is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *As Mikhail turned out to be the killer of his own father at the climax of the investigation, he is one of the six killers to commit domestic homicide in Grimsborough, with the other ones being Scott Greene, Gloria Fernandez, Misha Goshwalla, Peggy Buxton, and Susan Huckabee. Case Appearances *A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough; cameo in the crime scene, "Desk") Gallery ML.png|Mikhial, as he appeared in A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough). MLevinGrimsboroughC39.png|Mikhail, as he appeared in Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough). 5_jail_mikhail.png|Mikhail, sentenced to 23 years in jail for the murder of Anton Levin. 39_mikhail_jail.png|Mikhail, after being sent back to jail in the aforementioned case. OG_SUS_5_601.jpg OG_SUS_39_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers